Profiles Masterlist/Aphrodite
Aphrodite Members Profile: Aphrodite Facts Aphrodite (아프로디테) is a Korean girl group that consists of eight members; Jaemi, TBA, Gaea, Arisa, TBA, TBA, TBA and Sooyeon. Maelyn left the group in September 2015 after a year-long hiatus. The group debuted in August 2007 with the single 'Ooh La La', under Rainbow Entertainment. Aphrodite's Fandom Name: Olympians Aphrodite's Official Colour: Begonia Pink Aphrodite Members Profile Jaemi Stage Name: Jaemi (재미) Korean Name: Baek Jae-Mi (백재미) Position: Leader, Main Vocalist Birthday: February 11, 1989 Zodiac Sign: Aquarius Height: 167 cm (5‘6”) Weight: 52 kg (115 lbs) Blood Type: A Subunit: Aphrodite-JGS, Aphrodite-Eros Voice Claim: Taeyeon User: EvilhariboMadness Jaemi Facts: - Her younger brother is Nova's Jaeho Show more Jaemi fun facts... TBA Stage Name: ??? (???) Birth Name: ??? (???) Position: Lead Vocalist Birthday: ??? ??, 19?? Zodiac Sign: ?? Height: ?? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Subunit: Aphrodite-Eros Voice Claim: Sunny User: TBA TBA Facts: - TBA Show more ??? fun facts... Gaea Stage Name: ??? (???) Birth Name: ??? (???) Position: Lead Vocalist, Rapper Birthday: ??? ??, 19?? Zodiac Sign: ?? Height: ?? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Subunit: Aphrodite-JGS Voice Claim: Tiffany User: Alterdevil ??? Facts: - TBA Show more Gaea fun facts... Arisa Stage Name: Arisa (아리사) Birth Name: Arisa Campagna Korean Name: Sohn Ri-Sa (손리사) Position: Main Dancer, Main Rapper, Vocalist Birthday: April 8, 1990 Zodiac Sign: Aries Height: 162 cm (5‘4”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: O Subunit: Aphrodite-Eros Voice Claim: Hyoyeon User: Hara Ynaguinid Arisa Facts: - TBA Show more Arisa fun facts... TBA Stage Name: ??? (???) Birth Name: ??? (???) Position: Lead Dancer, Lead Rapper, Vocalist Birthday: ?? ??, 19?? Zodiac Sign: Capricorn Height: ??? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Subunit: Aphrodite-Eros Voice Claim: Yuri User: TBA ??? Facts: - TBA Show more ??? fun facts... TBA Stage Name: ??? (???) Birth Name: ??? (???) Position: Lead Dancer, Lead Rapper, Vocalist Birthday: ??? ??, 19?? Zodiac Sign: ?? Height: ?? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Voice Claim: Sooyoung User: TBA ??? Facts: - TBA Show more ??? fun facts... TBA Stage Name: ??? (???) Birth Name: ??? (???) Position: Lead Dancer, Lead Rapper, Vocalist, Visual, Centre Birthday: ??? ??, 19?? Zodiac Sign: ?? Height: ?? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Subunit: Aphrodite-Eros Voice Claim: Yoona User: TBA ??? Facts: - TBA Show more ??? fun facts... Sooyeon Stage Name: ??? (???) Birth Name: ??? (???) Position: Lead Vocalist, Maknae Birthday: ??? ??, 19?? Zodiac Sign: ?? Height: ?? cm (?‘?”) Weight: ?? kg (?? lbs) Blood Type: ?? Subunit: Aphrodite-JGS Voice Claim: Seohyun User: Brocky ??? Facts: - TBA Show more Sooyeon fun facts... Former Members Maelyn Stage Name: HANA (하나), formerly Maelyn (매린) Birth Name: Hwang Mae-Rin (황매린) Position: Main Vocalist Birthday: January 3, 1991 Zodiac Sign: Capricorn Height: 157 cm (5‘2”) Weight: 44 kg (99 lbs) Blood Type: A- Voice Claim: Jessica [ SNSD ] / Taeyeon [ Soloist ] User: EvilhariboMadness Maelyn Facts: - She left the group in October 2015 following a year hiatus, based upon an insistence that she didn't want to bring the group down further. She subsequently debuted later that month as the solo artist HANA - She is the older sister of Nebula's Dae Show more Maelyn fun facts... Latest Korean Comeback Aphrodite (아프로디테) - All Night Official M/V